The present invention is related to an apparatus that simplifies the playing of a stringed instrument, especially an instrument as the guitar and more particularly the touch as applied to several strings simultaneously on such a stringed instrument. At present, the study of stringed instruments, especially the guitar has been rendered difficult because the fingers must have the agility and strength in order to carry out the manipulation of touching different parts forming the guitar simultaneously. To obtain the different harmonies of the notes of the musical scale it is necessary at times to place the fingers in difficult positions and to press with sufficient force on the strings of the guitar in order to obtain sound of the harmony of the desired notes. This in itself makes the playing of such instruments difficult and may discourage the students.